Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: ¿Quienes son esas personas que han llegado a la Orden?, ¿que son de Allen y Kanda? y ¿como afectara su llegada? No soy buena con los summary pero entren y descubran que sucede. Capitulo 02. Arriba
1. Capitulo 01: Encuentro Especial

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece ya que es de Katsura Hoshino, y yo solamente he tomado a sus personajes para poder escribir este fic, además si me perteneciera habría mucho Yullen o Laven.

Y a mí solamente me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que he inventado para este fic n_n.

**Pareja:** Yullen.

**Advertencia:** Romance / Lemon.

- … - = diálogos

_- "…" - = susurros_

- (…) - = pensamientos

o / O / o / O / o = Cambio de escena

_**Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza:**_

_**Capitulo 01: Encuentro Especial.**_

Era un nuevo día en la Orden Oscura, todo parecía normal (N/A: si se puede decir que aquí normal es todo lo contrario) y algo tranquilo ya que últimamente los ataques por parte del Conde Del Milenio y de los Akuma habían disminuido.

Komui se encontraba en su oficina informándoles a Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Miranda y Krory acerca de una nueva misión.

- Es una misión de alto rango, por tal motivo quiero que vayan ustedes cinco a recuperar dicha inocencia, la cual creemos está fuertemente vinculada con el corazón – informaba el supervisor a los exorcistas con un tono serio (N/A: algo raro en el… ¿no creen?) – y por lo tanto es muy probable que aparezcan una gran cantidad de Akuma. –

- Entendido, Nii-san – decía Lenalee.

- No te preocupes Komui-san, traeremos esa inocencia – decía Allen.

- Esta bien Komui, nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperarla – decía Lavi decidido.

- Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos – decía Miranda con una sonrisa algo tímida.

- Esta bien, la recuperaremos – decía Krory con gran decisión.

- Muy bien, entonces prepárense ya que mañana partirán a primera hora hacia Estados Unidos – decía Komui al momento de que le entregaba a cada exorcista un informe de la situación.

- Por cierto Nii-san… no nos va a acompañar Kanda – preguntaba la china.

- En esta ocasión no, debido a que se encuentra en otra misión junto al general Tiedoll, Marie, Daisya y Chaoji – decía el supervisor acomodándose sus lentes (N/A: aquí Daisya está vivo porque me agrada un poco).

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, se ve a una joven al parecer de la alta sociedad, siendo acompañada por dos hombres a una gran mansión.

La chica media al parecer 166 cm.; con buena figura (N/A: para ser exactos 89-56-87); con ojos color azul (N/A: un azul profundo con el cual sentías que si los mirabas te perdías en ellos); cabello color negro-azulado el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de los rodillas, el cual iba peinado con una diadema; su piel es clara; llevaba puesto un vestido bastante elegante color rosa claro y negro el cual hacia juego con un pequeño sombrero rosa claro con un listón blanco, el borde de color negro y adornando el borde algunas rosas, este era ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto después, dicho vestido mostraba parte de sus hombros, y la chica mostraba una sonrisa que podría desarmar hasta al más valiente o frio de las personas (N/A: para ser más exactos el vestidos es el que usa Ciel de Kuroshitsuji en el capitulo 04, en mi perfil coloque unas fotos de este… y por cierto aun no revelare su nombre ^_^).

- Señorita espérenos – decían los dos hombres al momento de alcanzar a la chica la cual se había adelantado.

- Lo lamento mucho – decía al momento en que se detenía y hacia una reverencia.

- No se preocupe – decían ambos hombres, al momento en que los tres volvían a emprender su camino.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Allen y compañía ya se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría hasta un puerto donde tomarían un barco que los conduciría hasta Estados Unidos, todos se encontraban descansando debido a que les tomaría alrededor 12 horas para llegar hasta su destino, por lo que estarían llegando justamente al atardecer.

- Va a ser un viaje largo, ¿no lo creen? – comentaba Lavi.

- Tienes razón… – decía Lenalee - … pero es nuestra misión. –

- Todo sea por recuperar la inocencia – decía Miranda, volteando a ver como Krory y Allen asentían.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

- ¡Buenas tardes Señorita!, la estábamos esperando, sus habitaciones ya están listas – decía un señor haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Muchas gracias, James! – decía la chica de mirada azulada con una sonrisa de gratitud hacia su fiel mayordomo.

Antes de que los chicos se dirigieran a sus habitaciones, la chica les pidió que la acompañaran a su despacho (N/A: el cual está bien ordenado, no como con Komui ñ_ñ). Una vez dentro pidió que les llevaran un poco de té, ya que tenían asuntos que atender.

- Entonces señorita que debemos hacer – preguntaba uno de los hombres al ver que el mayordomo se retiraba luego de haberles dejado el té.

- Seguir todo de acuerdo a nuestro plan – decía la chica con gran decisión.

- ¿Está segura? – preguntaba el otro hombre.

- Si, no podemos perder más tiempo tenemos que obtener esa inocencia a como dé lugar – decía tomando un sorbo de té.

- Entonces será como usted quiera, con su permiso – decían ambos hombres, y posteriormente cada uno se retiraba a su habitación.

- "_Después de todo no tengo otra alternativa_" u_u – y luego de decir esto dejo escapar un suspiro.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Entre platicas y comentarios acerca de la misión y de los que harían después de regresar al cuartel a nuestros exorcistas se les había pasado el tiempo bastante rápido, ya que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

- Exorcistas-dono llegaremos a la estación en aproximadamente una hora – decía uno de dos buscadores que los acompañaba.

- Gracias – decía Lenalee – estaremos listos para entonces.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

En una gran mansión se llevaba a cabo una fiesta la cual había sido planeada por al Conde Milenario a la cual se habían invitado a las personas de la alta sociedad.

- ¡Buenas noches! – decía un hombre en la entrada de una mansión mostrándole el camino a la chica de mirada esmeralda, hacia la fiesta que se daba lugar.

- Muchas gracias – decía haciendo muestra de sus modales, entrando junto a sus dos acompañantes.

Una vez dentro de la mansión un joven de cabellera negra y rizada fue a saludarla - ¡Hola! – decía el chico al momento en que tomaba su mano con gentileza y la besaba.

- ¡Hola Tykki!... n_n – saludaba con alegría al ver al chico –… hace mucho que no te veía. –

- Estoy de acuerdo… espero que te estés divirtiendo, y que me permitas bailar contigo tu primer pieza de la noche – preguntaba el Noah.

- Por supuesto – decía siguiéndolo al centro de la sala de baile.

Varias doncellas veían con recelo a la chica de pelo negro-azulado la cual había sido invitada a bailar por Tykki, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la pista bailando, algo que no le agradaba del todo a las demás ya que el joven Noah se veía muy a gusto al lado de la oji-azul.

- Me alegra que podamos volver a vernos… ya que debido a los asuntos de nuestras familias, no habíamos podido vernos – decía Tykki deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que la canción.

- Es cierto, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo – decía ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Me acompañarías un momento al jardín – pedía Tykki gentilmente.

- Porque no n_n - decía al tiempo en que seguía a su anfitrión y mostraba una sonrisa.

Una vez en los jardines Tykki retiro de uno de los bolsillos su saco una pequeña caja la cual se la entrego a la chica, la cual lo miraba con algo de confusión.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaba con cierta curiosidad y confusión.

- Ábrela y lo sabrás – decía el chico entregándole la cajita por completo.

Cuando ella abrió la cajita pudo descubrir un bello collar con un dije en forma de un corazón de zafiro con alas y una esclava con su nombre gravado en ella; ambas de oro y oro blanco dándole un toque muy elegante (N/A: que romántico n_n).

- Pero Tykki, no puedo aceptarlos – decía la chica con claras intenciones de regresárselos.

- Es un regalo de mi parte ya que tu cumpleaños es en dos días… – decía el chico haciendo que la chica aceptara el regalo –… además esto te protegerá ya que no quiero que te hagan daño. –

- Esta bien… en ese caso los acepto – decía la chica entendiendo a la perfección a lo que el joven se refería, y un momento después se volteaba para que Tykki le colocara el collar.

Ambos jóvenes se la pasaron platicando y bailando en la fiesta, y cuando esta termino ella se retiro seguida en compañía de sus dos acompañantes.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Nuestros exorcistas acababan de bajar del tren, y se encontraban caminando con algo de calma para dirigirse a un hotel y posteriormente ir a buscar información acerca de la inocencia, pero en ese momento el ojo de Allen se activo, alertando a todos, entonces de un momento para otro aparecieron una gran cantidad de Akuma Nivel 1, 2 y uno que otro de nivel 3, los cuales al parecer perseguían a una chica (N/A: para ser más exactos a es la chica de un comienzo, y seguiré sin revelar sus nombre, hasta el próximo capítulo) la cual llevaba un buen rato escapando y no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Media hora después de que la fiesta había terminado los Noah estaban reunidos en su forma negra para planear su próximo ataque, luego de haberlo planeado se encontraron con la oji-azul en la puerta.

- Lo siento… – decía mientras retrocedía por haber sido descubierta –… había olvidado… mi abrigo.

- Tiene la inocencia – decía Sheryl señalando a la chica – creí que estaba bien oculta para cuando llegaran los exorcistas. –

- Tykki-pon, Road… mátenla – decía el Conde.

- Entendido Conde – decían ambos mientras se dirigían hacia la chica.

- Acompáñalos Lero – indicaba el Conde.

Al escuchar esto la chica salió corriendo, jalando en el proceso a sus dos acompañantes del brazo.

- ¿Que sucede señorita? – preguntaba uno de ellos corriendo al lado de la chica.

- Nos han descubierto – decía sin detener su carrera.

Entonces uno de los hombres volteo y vio una gran cantidad de Akuma, alertando a sus compañeros.

- Nos sigue una gran cantidad de Akuma ¿que haremos? – decía con cierta preocupación.

- Nuestro deber es proteger a la señorita pase lo que pase - decía el otro hombre.

En ese momento uno de los Akuma los ataco a lo que la chica detuvo su marcha y se interpuso entre el ataque dirigido a los dos hombres.

- ¡¡Señorita!! – gritaron ambos unánimemente.

- No se preocupen por mí… – les grito en tono de orden –… vayan a esconderse yo estaré bien. –

Luego de que los dos hombres escaparan para ir a esconderse ella continuo corriendo para evitar que los dos hombres que la acompañaran salieran heridos; además estaba segura de que la seguirían a ella por tener consigo la inocencia.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Fin Del Flash Back / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

- Tenemos que ayudarla – decía Lenalee al tiempo en que mataba a algunos Akuma.

- Lenalee-chan tiene razón – decía Miranda activando su "Time Record".

Los exorcistas se encontraban exterminando a los Akuma, y cuando se disponían a ir a ayudar a la chica aparecieron dos miembros de la familia Noah, Road Kamerot y Tykki Mikk, además de que eran acompañados de Lero.

- ¡Hola exorcistas! – saludaba Road a los presentes.

- Road Kamerot – decían Lavi y Lenalee con cierto odio.

- ¡Hola shounen! – le decía Tykki al exorcista más joven.

- Tykki Mikk… – decía Allen –… ¿a que han venido? –

- No puede ser – decía Miranda – son… son miembros de la familia Noah. –

- ¿Tykki me puedo hacer cargo de los exorcistas? – preguntaba inocentemente la niña.

- Como quieras Road – decía Tykki sin contestar la pregunta por parte de Allen y después dirigiendo su vista a la oji-azul.

Una gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo entre los exorcistas y los Akuma; entonces la chica volvió a correr pero mientras lo hacia un Akuma le disparo, gran parte del lugar se lleno de una cortina de polvo debido a la explosión y Road creía que la chica estaría muerta, sin embargo, cuando la cortina de polvo se disperso se pudo ver que ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño lo que molesto a la mayor de los Noah.

- Debido a que sabes nuestra verdadera identidad debemos matarte – decía la mayor de los Noah con tono de enojo y con cierta diversión en su voz con la intención de querer matarla – (además nunca me agradaste) – pensaba mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se volvía más grande.

- Lo lamento – dijo Tykki con un tono de voz triste.

- No te preocupes… – dijo ella con un tono de voz también triste –… después de todo éramos enemigos desde un comienzo. –

- A que se refiere Tykki – preguntaba la pequeña Noah con cierto interés por saber. Mientras que Lero lo veía con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

- Vámonos Road – decía Tykki a la niña.

- Pero me quiero divertir – comentaba al momento en que hacia un puchero.

- Debemos obedecer a Tykki, Road-sama – decía Lero a la pequeña.

-_ "Después lo harás, pero será mejor que nos retiremos por ahora, después de todo nos tienen en clara desventaja ya que ellos son seis exorcistas" _– comentaba al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la chica de mirada azulada.

- Pero solamente son cinco exorcistas Tykki – decía la niña volteando a ver a los exorcistas.

-_ "Te equivocas, ya que al parecer ella también lo es y… por eso pudo obtener la inocencia que habíamos ocultado" _– decía Tykki regresando por el camino donde había llegado.

- o_o Eso… eso no es posible Tykki-sama – gritaba Lero con gran preocupación.

La Noah solamente volteo a ver sorprendida a la chica, para después seguir al Noah del Placer el cual ya había emprendido su caminata.

- Nos volveremos a ver exorcistas – gritaba la niña para después alcanzar a Tykki Mikk.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían porque se habían retirado los Noah, pero lo agradecieron ya que se encontraban cansados debido al combate.

- No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado con dos miembros de la familia Noah – decía Miranda algo deprimida.

- Probablemente Tykki Mikk ha de haber destruido la inocencia – decía Lenalee con tristeza en su tono de voz.

- No puede ser cierto – decía Krory triste.

- Pues es la única solución posible, para que ellos se encontraran aquí – decía Allen con enojo.

- Pero hay que olvidarnos de eso un momento – dijo Lavi captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Porque? – preguntaban Miranda y Lenalee al Bookman Jr.

- ¿No creen que sea…? – decían al unisonó Allen y Krory.

- ¡¡Strike!!... – gritaba cierto pelirrojo (N/A: y como fondo tenía al conejo del parche el cual le dispara a otro conejo) teniendo corazoncitos en vez de ojos y con los pulgares en alto, para después recuperar la compostura –… dejando eso a un lado… ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba el Bookman Jr. a la chica – ¿y porque te perseguían dos miembros de la familia Noah y esos Akuma? –

- … -

- Te hemos preguntado algo – decía Krory algo molesto.

- … -

Entonces cuando los exorcistas se estaban desesperando por no recibir respuesta alguna, los dos hombres que acompañaban a la chica llegaron corriendo hasta donde esta se encontraba.

- Señorita se encuentra bien – preguntaban ambos hombres con clara preocupación en sus voces, y posteriormente notando a los exorcistas.

- ¡Walker-dono! qué alegría verlo – decía uno de los hombres mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el peli-plateado.

- ¿Toma? – pregunta Allen sorprendido.

- Así es, Walker-dono… – afirma el buscador volteando a ver nuevamente a la oji-azul –… por cierto señorita se encuentra bien –

- Estoy bien Toma, no deben preocuparse por mí, por cierto… – dice la chica mostrando una sonrisa la cual reflejaba cierta preocupación –… ustedes como se encuentran… no salieron heridos ¿verdad Toma, Jack? –

- Estamos bien señorita, gracias a que usted nos salvo de los Akuma n_n – decía el otro buscador.

- Me alegro – decía un poco más aliviada y dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo que los salvo de los Akuma? – preguntaba un Krory sorprendido.

- Así es, cuando escapábamos uno de los Akuma nos disparo… – comenzaba a decir Toma.

- … la señorita se interpuso recibiendo el ataque, y después nos dijo que escapáramos y nos escondiéramos para que nada nos pasara – Jack terminaba por comentar lo sucedido.

- ¿Recibiste el ataque directamente? o_o – preguntaba un Lavi bastante sorprendido.

- … - no volvía a responder.

- Exorcistas-dono… ¿están heridos? – preguntaban los buscadores del grupo de Allen.

- No es nada grave – contestaban los exorcistas viendo sus heridas e intentando disimular sus muecas de dolor.

- Acompáñenme… – decía la chica –… haremos que les atiendan esas heridas, para que no empeoren. –

Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos en el grupo de Allen se sorprendieron; el mayordomo abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida a su señorita.

- Adelante, perdone mi indiscreción señorita pero… ¿son conocidos suyos? – pregunto el mayordomo.

- Así es, pero desafortunadamente tuvieron un accidente camino hacia aquí – dijo la chica. – por favor trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios. –

- Si señorita – contestaba el señor.

- … y prepara el baño y unas habitaciones para nuestros invitados, ya que mañana temprano partiremos debido a que tenemos negocios pendientes. – decía.

- Entendido – dijo el mayordomo acatando lo que se le había pedido.

Después de que nuestros exorcistas fueron curados, cada uno se dirigió a tomar un baño; después de que ya todos estaban listos, la oji-azul los llamo para que fueran a su despacho.

- Adelante – dijo la chica cuando escucho que tocaban en su puerta.

- Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos has brindado – decía Miranda haciendo una reverencia.

- No es nada – decía ella sonriéndole a Miranda.

- _"Pero al parecer la inocencia fue destruida"_ – susurraba Miranda.

- Yo no lo creería así – decía la chica sacando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio dicha inocencia.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntaban todos los exorcistas sorprendidos.

- No se los puedo decir aun – informaba la chica – solo les pido que descansen ya que como mencione cuando llegamos mañana partiremos a primera hora… hacia la Orden Oscura –

- Está bien… – decía Allen –… por cierto yo soy Allen Walker, y es un placer. –

- Yo soy Lenalee Lee, encantada – se presentaba la china.

- Yo soy Lavi, aunque también me dicen Bookman Jr. ó Jr. por ser el próximo sucesor a Bookman, encantado – decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- (Con que el próximo sucesor a Bookman) – pensó la oji-azul.

- Yo soy Miranda Lotto, mucho gusto – saludaba tímidamente la alemana.

- Yo soy Arystar Krory III, es un honor – decía el rumano.

- Es un gran placer conocerlos a todos – decía la oji-azul con una sonrisa.

- Pero tú aun no nos has dicho tu nombre – decía con gentileza y cierta curiosidad Miranda.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 02: Entrelazando Destinos

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece ya que es de Katsura Hoshino, y yo solamente he tomado a sus personajes para poder escribir este fic, además si me perteneciera habría mucho Yullen o Laven (N/A: ¿Quién puso esto, como que Laven?, que no saben muy bien que yo prefiero el Yullen… de seguro fueron esas dos, ya me las pagaran).

Por cierto a mí solamente me pertenecen algunos de los personajes que he inventado para este fic n_n.

**Pareja:** Yullen.

**Advertencia:** Romance / Lemon.

- … - = diálogos

_- "…" - = susurros_

- (…) - = pensamientos

o / O / o / O / o = Cambio de escena

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aclaraciones:

Se me olvido mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior, pero aquí Allen si está siendo vigilado por Link, pero debido a que este está enfermo (se resfrió y por eso no lo acompaño en esta misión) aparecerá más tarde en este capituló, y volverá a su trabajo de vigilarlo hasta que llegue un personaje muy importante para la Orden (según yo y… aparecerá al igual que otros dos personajes, por el capitulo 5 ó 6, a menos que suceda algo que provoque un adelanto ó un retraso en su llegada).

Mmm… y como Link lo vigila, Allen también puede manejar el arca, pero en la misión del capituló anterior los altos mandos no les permitieron usarla; y este Cross se encuentra "desaparecido" por lo sucedido en el manga, pero aquí lo voy a modificar y se encuentra en… (creyeron que se los diría… pues no ya que por el momento es un secreto ^^); tal vez también le añada algo de información sobre el manga, y… ya se me olvido lo demás que les iba a informar con respecto al fic… perdón u.u, pero a veces suelo ser olvidadiza.

Bueno comencemos con el capitulo:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza:**_

_**Capitulo 02: Entrelazando Destinos.**_

_- Pero tú aun no nos has dicho tu nombre – decía con gentileza y cierta curiosidad Miranda._

- Mi nombre es… – dudo un momento en decirlo –… Takara – dijo por fin sonriéndole a los presentes.

- Es japonés ¿verdad? – preguntaba cierto pelirrojo.

- Así es… – contestaba la oji-azul –… significa Tesoro u Objeto Precioso –

- Es un nombre muy bonito – decía Lenalee.

- Pero… ¿cual es tu apellido? – preguntaba el supuesto vampiro.

- Me temo que no puedo revelárselos aun… lo lamento pero… – comunicaba la chica –… se los diré cuando sea el momento. –

- No te preocupes – decía Allen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento el mayordomo toco a la puerta para avisar que la cena estaba lista, a lo que Takara le dijo que irían en unos momentos.

- Que les parece si vamos a cenar, después de todo deben tener hambre – comentaba Takara – también pediré que mañana nos preparen algo para el desayuno antes de que partamos hacia la Orden, donde aclarare las dudas que lleguen a tener. –

- ¡¡Esta bien!! ^_^ – contestaron todos al unisonó.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, y Takara se asombro de que Allen pudiera comer más de lo que imaginaba. Después de terminar de cenar cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación (N/A: recuerden que la oji-verde les dio a cada uno una habitación), donde cada uno pudo dormir tranquilamente ya que Takara les había dicho que la mansión se encontraba reforzada contra los ataques de los Akuma.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para prepararse para volver hacia la Orden Oscura, cada uno tomo una ducha, y se arreglaron respectivamente; después fueron al comedor para tomar el desayuno que se había preparado.

- Esta mañana se ha preparado… – comenzaba a decir James (N/A: recuerden que es el mayordomo) –… como entrada hay crema de zanahoria ó de chayote, sopa fría bañada en crema con chile chipotle y trocitos de jamón; como plato fuerte puede escoger entre los distintos platillos que preparo el Chef los cuales son chuleta con piña en chile pasilla, pechuga de pollo, carne de cerno con papas en un chile verde, ó bistec de res, los cuales vienen acompañados de puré de papa, una ensalada de lechuga bañada en el aderezo que más les agrade ó ensalada rusa; para tomar hay jugo de naranja recién exprimido, leche, café o el té que más les agrade; para el postre preparamos pastel de limón, de chocolate y de fresa, también hay Flan Napolitano, fresas o duraznos con crema; o el Chef les puede preparar alguna cosa más – terminaba de decir el mayordomo (N/A: que rico no creen, ya hasta se me antojo, en especial los postres ^_^).

Cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el comedor pidió lo que más se les había antojado, con excepción de Allen que pidió de todo, después de tomar su desayuno, todos se dirigieron a descansar un rato en lo que llegaba un carruaje para llevarlos al puerto donde tomarían un barco y posteriormente un tren; cuando llego el carruaje todos subieron y Takara se despidió de su fiel mayordomo ó por lo menos hasta que el destino decidiera que debían volver a encontrarse.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, abordaron el barco y posteriormente fueron llevados a sus camarotes (N/A: son tres uno para los chicos, una para las chicas, y otra para los buscadores por cortesía de Takara, los cuales son Toma y Jack, debido a que son los únicos que los acompañaran de regreso a la Orden, ñ_ñ). Después de un rato las chicas decidieron ir a ver a los exorcistas.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto Lenalee al momento en que abría una parte de la puerta del camarote.

- Claro – decían al unísono los tres exorcistas masculinos.

Después de que los chicos contestaron que podían pasar, las tres mujeres decidieron entrar y tomar asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en el camarote (N/A: los chicos se sentaron en las camas).

- Te puedo preguntar algo Takara – decía el Bookman Jr.

- Por supuesto – contestaba la oji-azul.

- ¿Cales son tus medidas? – preguntaba con corazoncitos en vez de ojos esperando que la chica se lo dijera.

- ¡¡Lavi!! – gritaban Miranda y Lenalee al unísono, pero el pelirrojo decidió ignorar sus gritos, mientras que a Allen y a Krory se resbalaba una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Eso no te lo diré – decía la chica manteniendo una sonrisa, al momento los ojos del pelirrojo se hicieron cachitos.

- ¿Porque no? – interrogaba el Bookman.

- Porque es personal ¿verdad? – dice, y voltea a ver a Miranda y Lenalee quienes hacen su cabeza en señal de afirmación, demostrando que efectivamente es algo personal.

- Bien… entonces ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? – pregunto nuevamente el Bookman Jr.

- Mí comida favorita… creo que… no tengo una en especial – dejo con un dedo en su mentón – pero me gusta la comida japonesa (N/A: porque será), bueno para ser sincera me gusta todo tipo de comida – terminaba de decir sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate? – preguntaba una Lenalee emocionada.

- Y… ¿las peras? – preguntaba tímidamente la alemana.

- Por supuesto… el pastel de chocolate es el mejor y las peras son exquisitas – decía con las manos juntas.

- Y… ¿Cuales es tu pasatiempo preferido? – pregunto el Bookman esperando la respuesta por parte de la chica.

- Mmm… mi pasatiempo preferido es entrenar con la katana ^_^ – contestaba la chica.

- ¿La katana? – preguntaron todos al unisonó, pero cuando la chica iba a contestar Toma y Jack tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijeron los exorcistas al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias, Exorcistas-dono – dijo Jack. – llegaremos al puerto en aproximadamente… -

- … 10 minutos – terminaba de decir la frase Toma.

- Esta bien – decían los exorcistas.

Después de que transcurrió el tiempo les habían dicho los buscadores, los exorcistas estaban preparados, cuando el barco llego al puerto los exorcistas y los dos buscadores bajaron y posteriormente se dirigieron a la estación de tren el cual los dejaría en un pueblo cercano a la Orden Oscura.

Esta vez solamente eran dos vagones, y fuera de ellos se encontraban los buscadores; esta vez fueron los chicos quienes fueron a ver a las exorcistas. Una vez dentro Lavi recordó la última pregunta que le había hecho a la oji-azul.

- Les parece si continuamos nuestra conversación… – pregunto Lavi volteando a ver como asentían los demás –… entonces Takara, nos decías que te agrada entrenar con la katana. –

- Así es – decía la chica mostrándole una pequeña bolsa la cual al desatarla mostro dos katana´s.

- Son hermosas – dijo Miranda al ver la empuñadura de ambas katana´s.

- Deben ser muy valiosas para ti – dijo el vampiro.

- Es correcto… – comenzaba a decir viéndolas con un poco de melancolía –… después de todo han estado en mi familia desde hace generaciones. –

- Y desde… ¿cuándo practicas con la katana? – pregunto Allen con cierta curiosidad.

- Desde que tengo memoria – decía al parecer recordando algo, ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos un momento.

- Si te hicimos recordar cosas dolorosas lo sentimos – se disculpaba la china.

- No… – decía sonriendo –… al contrario ya que me hicieron recordar a la persona que me enseño a utilizar la katana, la cual es muy importante para mí… aunque… tengo un poco más de diez años sin verlo. –

- Y eso ¿por qué?… – decía Miranda con cierta curiosidad (N/A: aun que no es la única) –… si es que se puede saber. –

- Porque nos separaron cuando se enteraron que era compatible con la inocencia – decía recordando lo que le había sucedido.

- Lo lamento… – decía la china –… pero yo te entiendo… después de todo a mí también me separaron durante tres años de nii-san cuando se enteraron que era compatible con la inocencia… hasta que entro a la orden como supervisor. –

- Lo bueno es que están juntos ñ_ñ – dijo Takara sonriente.

- Y tú… ¿no has vuelto a ver a esa persona? – pregunto Krory con algo de curiosidad.

- No, no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese entonces, pero… recuerdo que a él tenia unos meses de haber cumplido los ocho años y yo estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco años… – comentaba al recordar el tiempo que había pasado –… pero estoy segura que lo veré en la Orden Oscura… ya que después de todo el también se convirtió en un exorcista. –

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero cuando el peliblanco quería preguntar de quien se trataba, Jack entro a decirles que ya habían llegado a la estación. Luego de bajar del tren todos se dirigieron hacia dos carruajes que los esperaban y que los llevarían hacía la Orden.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Mientras tanto con la familia Noah, el Conde estaba muye enojado ya que no podía creer que Takara era una exorcista.

- ¿Como puede ser que no nos diéramos cuenta? – preguntaba Sheryl volteando a ver a los demás miembros de la familia.

- Porque lo supo ocultar muy bien – decía Road con enojo mientras volteaba a ver a Tykki.

- Eso ya no importa ahora… – decía el conde -… por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar la manera de matarla a ella y a los otros exorcistas. –

Ante lo dicho por el Conde todos asintieron dándole la razón, por lo que nadie noto que la mirada de Tykki se ocultaba entre sus cabellos y que estos reflejaban tristeza.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Al llegar a la Orden los exorcistas se dieron cuenta de que Komi los esperaba en la entrada, por lo que Allen y compañía (N/A: inclusive Takara gracias a cierta información que le dieron) creyeron que era para hacer sus típicas escenas de su ya conocido "complejo de hermana", sin embardo se asombraron cuando no lo hizo.

- ¡Okaeri Nasai! (¡Bienvenidos a Casa!) – grito Komui en un tono cantarín dándole la bienvenida a los exorcistas.

- Así que usted es el Supervisor Komui… – dijo la oji-azul mostrando una sonrisa –… es un placer poder conocerlo, he escuchado mucho de usted gracias a Bak-chan. – terminaba de comentar la chica.

Komui no salía de su asombro, la chica era tal y como se la había descrito el Jefe de la Rama Asiática; y en efecto tenia gran parecido a "esa" persona.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de que te instales? – le pregunto Komui a Takara.

- Claro – dijo la chica siendo acompañada hacia lo que sería su habitación, mientras le mostraban el lugar.

Después de que le mostraran las instalaciones, Takara fue llevada a su habitación. La cual estaba ordenada y limpia.

Después de revisar la habitación procedió a guardar sus cosas en el closet que había en la misma habitación, cuando termino de acomodar su ropa noto cierta puerta, al abrirla descubrió que era un baño, y pensó que debería asearse después de ir a ver a Komui.

Salió de su habitación, en dirección a la oficina del supervisor, lo primero que hizo al estar frente a la puerta fue respirar hondo ya que creía que dentro también se encontrarían Allen y compañía, y que con ello tendría que contestar una gran cantidad de preguntas, así que se armo de valor y toco la puerta, después de escuchar un adelante por parte del supervisor abrió las puertas y entro con algo de nerviosismo.

Dentro de la oficina de Komui se encontraba Reever el cual estaba a un lado del Supervisor, y al parecer ambos estaban un poco nerviosos y les faltaba el aire (Yuuram: porque será… no es cierto, no sean mal pensadas… lo que pasa es que Reever lleva más de dos horas intentando convencer a Komui que firme los papeles que tiene en las manos).

- ¡Hola! – dijo Takara para intentar tranquilizar un poco el ambiente que rodeaba la oficina de Komui.

- ¡Hola Takara!... – decía Komui recuperando la compostura (Mitsi-chan: si como no. Litsi: no seas mala con el lindo de Komui-san. Yuuram: ¿Cuándo llegaron? Mitsi/Litsi: mmmm, hace un momento. Yuuram: ¬¬ más les vale no interponerse en mi fic o traeré a Hiruma-kun ¿entendieron? Mitsi/Litsi [sudando frio]: aja. Yuuram: continuemos entonces.) –… te presento al Jefe De Sección Reever. –

- Mucho gusto – decía Reever con una sonrisa saludando a la oji-azul.

- Encantada – dijo la oji-azul haciendo una reverencia.

- Bueno… me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente – decía Reever y momentos después se retiraba de la oficina –… pero regresare después para que termine de hacer su trabajo supervisor –

- Bueno… porque no tomas asiento Takara – decía Komui al momento en que señalaba el sillón en frente de su escritorio, intentando no hacerle caso a las palabras del Jefe de Sección.

- Muchas gracias Komui-san… – decía la chica mientras tomaba asiento donde le había indicado el supervisor –… por cierto… ¿de qué quiere hablar? –

- Primero que nada me gustaría saber si de casualidad… – preguntaba Komui con cierta curiosidad –… ¿eres algo de uno de los exorcistas que tenemos aquí en la orden? –

- ¡Así es! – respondía la oji-azul – pero… ¿cómo lo supo? –

- Porque te pareces a él – decía Komui de un modo cantarín.

- n_nU con razón – comentaba Takara.

- También quería preguntarte – comentaba Komui, pero esta vez de manera seria (Mitsi: ¿que se traerá entre manos? Litsi: No lo sé. Yuuram: dejen de interrumpir. Mitsi/Litsi: está bien, pero solo un momento. Yuuram: bueno… algo es algo.) –… ¿qué tipo de inocencia posees? –

- Mmm… mi inocencia es de tipo equipamiento – dijo la peli-negra luego de meditarlo un poco.

- Ya veo – decía el supervisor mientras de su escritorio sacaba un folder el cual se lo estiraba a la oji-azul – necesito que llenes esos documentos. –

- ¿Para qué son? – preguntaba Takara con cierta curiosidad.

- Son los datos que necesitamos saber sobre nuestros exorcistas, por cierto… – comentaba el supervisor de forma ya normal – en estos momentos ya debieron de haber dejado tu uniforme como exorcista en tu habitación. –

- ¿También tendré que utilizar el uniforme? – preguntaba Takara con gran alegría mientras llenaba los papeles que el supervisor le había dado.

- Así es – dijo Komui mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Después de un rato la chica ya tenía los papeles llenados, por lo que se levanto de su asiento, se acerco al escritorio del supervisor y le entrego el folder.

- Ya esta – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sé cómo pueden ser parientes – dijo Komui mientras revisaba que no faltara nada escrito en los documentos.

- Jajaja – se rio la chica ante el comentario del supervisor.

Después de un rato de estar charlando acerca de cómo eran las cosas y las personas en la orden, Komui le dijo a la chica que eso era todo lo que necesitaba y que se podía retirar a su habitación, a lo que la chica asintió pero enseguida recordó cierta cosa de la cual tenía duda.

- Por cierto supervisor… – comenzaba a hablar nuevamente la chica – porque hay un baño individual en mi habitación… si están los baños femeninos. –

- Porque si los pervertidos de aquí se llegaran a enterar que te bañas en los baños generales de chicas lo más seguro es que intentaran espiarte… – decía Komui –… y si eso sucede… "él" me asesinaría de la forma más dolorosa posible. – (Litsi: en eso tiene mucha razón. Mitsi: el miedo puede ser de ayuda en algunas ocasiones jajaja. Yuuram: otra vez ustedes… ¿me pueden decir a que vinieron? Mitsi: yo solo quiero ver sufrir a alguien ¿es que no está permitido? Litsi: si vas a hacer sufrir a alguien que sea a los Noah. Yuuram/Mitsi: o_O Yuuram: creí que no te agradaba la violencia. Litsi: es cierto, pero no me agrada para nada el gordinflón ese, y sus seguidores. Mitsi: con que ese es el motivo… entonces los hare sufrir a más no poder… jajaja… Yuuram: ¡dejen de meterse en mi fic! Mitsi/Litsi: ¡NO queremos! Yuuram: u.u)

- Entiendo… entonces creo que es mejor su idea… _"así no lo asesinaran por mi culpa"_ – y terminaba susurrando lo ultimo al tiempo que intentaba no imaginarse a Komui con heridas graves.

- Me alegra que me apoyes… – decía el supervisor con mucha alegría –… por el momento es todo… así que puedes hacer lo que quieras hasta la hora de comer… ¿te parece? – pregunto Komui a lo que la chica asintió y dejo que se retirara a su habitación.

Cuando Takara entro a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar su uniforme el cual se encontraba en su cama, después fue por sus cosas para enseguida meterse a bañar.

- ¡Que buen baño! – dijo Takara después de haber terminado saliendo con un toalla amarrada a su cuerpo, la cual le llegaba a medio muslo. Después de secarse comenzó a arreglarse, y unos momentos después salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

Tanto buscadores como exorcistas volteaban a ver a la exorcista recién llegada la cual llevaba un uniforme muy parecido al de Lenalee y llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta, pero se le quedaban viendo sobre todo porque se parecía a alguien de la orden. Al entrar al comedor todos se sorprendieron al ver a tal belleza, y el más notorio era Lavi haciendo nuevamente su ya conocido "Strike".

- Por aquí Takara – gritaba Lavi desde una de las mesas donde se encontraban Allen y compañía, inclusive se encontraban Komui y Reever (Litsi: no es un milagro que coman en el comedor. ¿? Mitsi: pregúntale al "complejo de hermana". Yuuram: no interfieran.)

Al escuchar el llamado por parte del pelirrojo Takara sonrió, e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba el sucesor a Bookman y los demás.

- Buenas Tardes – dijo la oji-azul al ver a exorcistas que no conocía junto a sus nuevos amigos.

- Deja que te presente – dijo Lenalee – Takara – dijo mientras presentaba a la chica y luego comenzó a presentarle a los demás exorcistas – ellos son Marie, Daisya, Chaoji… –

- Y el es panda – dijo Lavi señalando a Bookman.

- Deja de llamarme así, aprendiz idiota – grito Bookman al momento en que le daba una de sus típicas patadas a Lavi.

- También se encuentra Link-san – dijo Allen señalando al mencionado (Yuuram: se los dije, y aquí está n_n Litsi: me cae bien Link-kun. Mitsi: a pesar de que se la pasa vigilando al Moyashi ese. Litsi: primera: está cumpliendo su trabaja y segunda… Yuuram: NO lo llames Moyashi.).

- Por cierto cada que veas a Allen te tendrás que acostumbrar a verlo con "dos puntos", debido a ordenes de los superiores. – dijo Lavi haciéndole burla al inspector.

- Joven Bookman, le pido que deje de llamarme así – decía Link mostrando tranquilidad.

Lavi no pudo contener más su risa por el apodo que le había dado al rubio, provocando que empezara a palpitar una venita en la sien del rubio.

- Mucho gusto – saludo Marie con su ya conocida amabilidad, haciendo caso omiso a las carcajadas por parte del pelirrojo.

- Que tal – dijo el bufón como saludo.

- Es un placer señorita – dijo Bookman haciendo una reverencia.

- Es un placer conocerla – dijo por ultimo Chaoji.

- Al contrario el gusto es mío – menciono Takara mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

- Después te presentaremos a los generales, ya que por el momento no puedo verlos cerca – dijo Lavi mientras buscaba alguna señal de los generales en el comedor (Yuuram: ya se recupero del golpe.).

- Está bien – dijo la chica tomando asiento.

Después de un rato de estar platicando, los exorcistas decidieron ir a pedirle sus alimentos respectivos a Jerry. Una vez que cada uno tenía sus alimentos regresaron a su respectiva mesa, y tomaron asiento. Y como era de esperar Komui se sentó al lado de su hermana diciendo cosas como "es para que ningún pulpo se te acerque", "quiero comer junto a mi Lenalee", etc., y Reever a un lado del supervisor.

- Por cierto Marie… donde está el general Tiedoll y Yuu-chan – pregunto el pelirrojo al no ver por ninguna parte al espadachín.

- Mmm, para ser sincero no lo sé, se suponía que después de que fueran a ver a Komui y a entregarle a Hevlaska la inocencia… – dijo Marie contestando la pregunta de Jr. –… vendrían directo a comer. –

Después de un rato de seguir con su charla, los exorcistas habían comenzado a ingerir sus alimentos tranquilamente hasta que cierto chico vio aparecer a alguien en el comedor.

- Miren ahí está Yuu-chan – dijo Lavi señalando hacia la entrada del comedor.

Takara no creía que fuera la persona que estaba esperando encontrar, ya que al parecer lo único que tenían en común era el nombre pero ella recordaba que a él nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, por lo que descarto la idea; sin embargo cuando volteo a ver a la persona a la que se refería el Bookman Jr., no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¡No puede ser! – dice una Takara muy sorprendida al ver a cierto samurái dirigirse a la ventanilla para pedir sus alimentos (Mitsi: si lo único que come es soba y tempura. Litsi: debería intentar comer algo que no sea solo eso. Yuuram: les dije que NO se metan en el fic. Mitsi/Litsi: no estamos interviniendo, solo dimos nuestra opinión en cuanto a la alimentación de Kanda. Yuuram: y no creen que por ese comentario Kanda las intentara matar ¿? Mitsi/Litsi: no lo volveremos a hacer. [Salen corriendo al ver una katana en sus cuellos] Yuuram: por lo menos no me interrumpirán por un rato. ^^), lo que provoca que se levante de su asiento rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Takara? – pregunta Lenalee al notar que la oji-azul se levanta rápidamente.

La oji-azul ni siquiera se inmuto en contestar la pregunta por parte de la china, solamente término de levantarse de su asiento dejando a los presentes confundidos por sus actos, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue lo que sucedió después.

- Yuu-kun – grito Takara al momento en que corría hacia donde se encontraba el japonés.

Continuara…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: les dije que no se metan en mi fic.

Mitsi: no nos culpes a nosotras si no a ti…

Litsi: es cierto después de todo solo somos tus otros yo…

Yuuram: … T_T

Mitsi: jajaja… ya te lo dije hace mucho yo me encargare de hacer sufrir a todo aquel al que tu no puedas.

Litsi: y yo pondré color de rosas todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera… ^_^

Yuuram: ¬¬ al parecer no entienden, entonces… "_Hiruma-kun"_…

Mitsi/Litsi: O_o ya entendimos.

Yuuram: bueno si es que quieren saber que más sucederán esperen el siguiente capítulo, y a los que dejan review se los agradezco de todo corazón.


	3. Capitulo 03: Aviso

_**~ Aviso ~**_

Yuuram: Ohayou por diversos motivos no poder actualizar por un tiempo, pero en estos momentos me encuentro actualizando y traducciondo los fic´s que subire proximamente, aqui les dejo los titulos:

**aki. ari:**

01.- Out Of 3 Ain't Bad

02.- 999 Paper Cranes

03.- Amaranth

04.- Ambivalence

05.- At The End Of Your Sight

06.- Augen Auf

07.- Cacophonous Solitude

08.- Carpe Diem

09.- Courting Hostility

10.- Devil's Chalice

11.- Diamond Crevasse

12.- Don't Touch

13.- Human Trafficking

14.- I'll See You At The Crossroads

15.- In Retrospect

16.- Life Support

17.- Live For Tomorrow

18.- Lovebirds

19.- Not All Things Change

20.- Of Things Lost

21.- Quid Pro Quo

22.- Searching 'Til Dawn

23.- Shadows of Submission

24.- Silver Psychosis

25.- Sky's The Limit

26.- Sometimes Things Work Out

27.- Sweet Assumptions Make The World Go 'Round

28.- White Walls

**Allen Itami:**

01.- What was Once Unexpected

**Animegoil:**

01.- 3AM Phone Calls

02.- Amanecer

03.- No Backing Out Once Inside

04.- One of Seven

**Ariana-Walker:**

01.- Truth or Dare

**conspiredfate:**

01.- A Few Words of Comfort

02.- Ace of Cakes

03.- Foreign

04.- Sugar Free

05.- The Princess Bride

**DnKS-giRLs:**

01.- A Somewhat Happy Mew Year

02.- Confession

03.- Fragments

04.- Secrets And Sacrifices

05.-Shattered Innocence

06.-Snowflakes

07.- Sugarplum

08.- Understanding

**Exorcist-Miranda:**

01.- Fading Away

02.- Found Truths

03.- He´s Everything You Want

04.- Hidden Emotions

05.- High Society

06.- The Pain Of Betreval

**Glon Morski:**

01.- Amnesia

02.- My Guardian Angel

03.- The Black ORder Fireplace Stories

**Hikari-tan:**

01.- Triangle

02.- What would I be without you

**i-am-hungry:**

01.- A Cinderella Story

02.- Allen to Nella

03.- Boku No Love Triangel

04.- Chocolate

05.-Spiders

**lpdrunknmunky:**

01.- Curiosity Is For the Brave, the Young, & the Horny

05.- Untouched

**Kanda-is-all-I-want:**

01.- Final remakeor not?

02.- Hands off the Sprout

03.- Jealousy isn't always a Turnoff

04.- Summer School

**KandaYuu Lover 21:**

01.- Ace Of Hearts

02.- Room Mates

**L.H. BagHead**

01.- Darjeeling

02.- Home is Where the Heart

03.- You be the Road

**LylicaGalatea:**

01.- Bitter Sweet Tooth

02.- Dear Baby Jesus, it's me, Allen

03.- Shattering Mistake

**Momosportif:**

01.- A Very Eastern Boy In A Very Western World

02.- Count Down

03.- Dandelion

04.- Meteors

05.- Moyashi

06.- One, Two, Three Strikes You're Out

07.- Project LAY

08.- The First Snow

09.- The Gardener

**Pay Backs A Bitch:**

01.-Black Day Turned Golden

02.-Changing

03.- Equal Rights For Woman

04.- The Little Mermaid: DGrayMan Style

05. GoshiijinSama

06. Kiss me you fool

07. Legend of the Cursed Boy

08. Looking for that one girl

09.- Moyashi

10.- Never Too Late

11.- Novocain doesn't really stop the pain

12.- Prince Charming

**Raekah:**

01.- A Typical High School Story With DGM

02.- Another Cinderella Story

**Sarah Tran:**

01.- Halo: A Samurai's Song

02.- The Circle

**ShimmerT:**

01.- Loveshots

02.- The Yullen Week Studios

03.-Tragic Angel

**Shizumi-chan:**

01.- Stairway to Heaven

02.- The Last Space

03.- When the Black Order Acknowledges Theater

**TaikoProtectorNinja:**

01.- Fear of the Dark

02.- Future from the Sun

03.- Happy 4th of July Kanda

04.- Happy Brithday Kanda

**Tee Fannie:**

01.- Arqueous Crystals

**TheAngelIsrafel:**

01.- Circus of Night

02.- Confessions

03.- Perfect Weakness

04.- ShowLieMadSexual

05.- Toguro

06.- When Life Was Beautiful

07.- Y Week for Kanda's Birthday!

**The Autumn Alchemist:**

01.- It Was the Mistletoe's Fault!

**vampirechick810:**

01.- A Night of Karaoke

02.- A Tragedy at the Black Order

03.- Gray

04.- Interviews

**Velvet Blindfold:**

01.- Species

**WrathofMugen:**

01.- After School Smut

02.- And I Quote

03.- I Feel Lovely

04.- Moyashi Turned Kitten

05.- My Pet, My Master

06.- Please Love Me

07.- Together with a wolf

**xox-Punk-Princess-xox:**

01.- Breaking

02.- Goodbye

03.- Lust

**.X:**

01.- Our Rhapsody

02.- ヤドリギ

Yuuram: proximamente los subire ya que he terminado de traducir la mayoria.

**Kanda-is-all-I-want:**

01.- Final remakeor not?

02.- Hands off the Sprout

03.- Jealousy isn't always a Turnoff

04.- Summer School


End file.
